Hot Chullie
by Han Min Hyo
Summary: Heechul merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Seakan ada gejolak hasrat yang membuncah di dalamnya. "DAFUQ DAFUQ DAFUQ!" erangnya dengan wajah yang memerah.


**Title:** Hot Chullie

**Author:** Han Min Hyo

**Cast****:** Find Out By Your Self

**Disclaimer****:** Semua cast milik Tuhan

**Warning****:** Fanfic ini menimbulkan efek samping tersindir dan sakit hati. Bila sakit tersindir berlanjut segera hubungi Dokter.

**Genre****:** Unknown

**Rated****:** Unknown

.

.

.

Oke tanpa banyak bacot, Let's Reading….

.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

**IF YOU HATE MY FANFIC,**

**DO NOT READ MY FANFIC!**

.

.

.

.

**I TOLD YOU BEFORE!**

.

.

.

.

**JUST CLICK "BACK" IF YOU DON'T LIKE**

.

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

**WASPADALAH!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING~~**

.

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**CONNECT**

.

.

.

**LOADING****...**

.

.

.

**DISCONNECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IDENTIFIYING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOADING****...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONNECT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIRST**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SECOND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIRD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**READY?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GO!****!**

**.**

**.**

**8/20/2012 c12 Fuck for you dumbass**

**Loe tu author kampret!**

**Muka loe kayak celeng!**

**Musnah aja loe dari ffn ini!**

**Dasar author gak tau diri! Sok terkenal loe! Author sombong!**

**Menjijikkan banget sih sama orang kayak loe!**

**Eh! Udah dikasih review ampe mau loe kagak loe balesin lagi**

**Loe bilang kebanyakan? Emang dasar kamseupay loe jadi author!**

**Kalo gitu mulut loe yg gak punya malu itu gak usah minta review banyak!**

**Kagak pernah diajarin orangtua loe buat bersyukur ya?**

**Emang loe diajarin apa sih sama bokap nyokap loe?**

**Diajarin sengak, sombong, seenaknya gitu ya?**

**Emang loe gak bener!**

**Mati aja sana! Gak usah nulis fic murahan kayak sinetron gini woy!**

**Gue dan enek liat fic loe masih nyongol di sini dengan gak tau malu dan gak tau diri!**

**.**

**.**

"Review apaan ini? Ga ada manner-nya sama sekali! Yang review juga oon! Dia bilang '**Emang loe diajarin apa sih sama bokap nyokap loe?**' lha emang dia juga ga diajarin apa sama BoNyoknya =..=" gerutu Heechul dengan sinisnya.

Saat ini dia tengah membaca salah satu FF anime dari salah satu author ber pen name 'ale** yu* hy** op**' dia iseng-iseng membaca review para readers. Dan dia menemukan review yang mengandung unsure bash tersebut.

"DAFUQ! Yang ngebash ini gak ngaca apa yak? Dia aja gak bermoral gitu! Hell-oooo! Apa dia gak punya kata-kata yang lebih halus buat nge-bash? Cih, fucking banget itu orang! Mana pengecut lagi, ga pake pen name asli. Fuck fuck fuck!" teriak Heechul dengan penuh emosi!

Karena saking emosinya dengan review itu Heechul refleks melempar laptopnya ke dinding. Dengan wajah cengo dia melihat laptopnya yang hancur berantakan.

"aish! Semua ini gara-gara bash reader sialan itu, laptopku jadi rusak! DAFUQ DAFUQ!" teriak Heechul sambil mencak-mencak.

Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Heechul menuju kamarnya.

Seluruh member Suju yang melihat segala tingkah Heechul hanya bisa memasang wajah cengo bin babo!

.

.

.

**E.N.D**

.

.

.

**C.C.A (Cuap Cuap Author):**

Hallo reader semuaaaa. Min Hyo datang lagi nih membawa ff yang cetaarrr membahana.

Sebagai author yang ga sombong, Min Hyo mau menyapa readers nih.

Gimana FF Min Hyo yang ini? Author terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic yang lagi booming nih.

Jangan lupa review yaaaa… kalo ga Min Hyo bakal nangis guling-guling.

**BASH** ATAU FLAME? Mangga atuh :D Tapi harus pake EYD yang baik, no typo(s), musti log-in (biar ga pengecut!). Oh ya, dan juga pake manner yang baik. Okeeeeeee..

Ppay… :*

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Balesan review "When I Meet You":**

Nazimah Elfish : LMAO apaan?

Imeelia : hihi, KrisTao gamau kalo hubungannya dipublikasikan :p

amel .anyi2 : saya juga sukaaa KrisTao :D

ayulopetyas : aduh, sakit digetok pake panci #nangis

JaScie'z Kim : sisanya ada di dalem hatinya KrisTao :D

Park Yeon Ah : ini udah aku cantumin loh :p apik kan?

ByunniePark : simple tapi romantis serta elegant :D

Choi Na Ra : makasih lho cemungutnyaa :p

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : KrisTao memang mengesankaaan :D

HyunieKyungie : kalo kyungsoo udah nginep sama saya lohh :p

Guest : eh, ada pengecut non-log in, terus gimana caranya bales reviewmuu? Konoyaro, bakayaro!


End file.
